Ancestor Spirits
The nobility of the Omorashi Empire sometimes worship foreign deities. However, the common people usually worship the departed spirits of their own ancestors. Family, history, balance, cats, and meditation are sacred to the Ancestor Spirits. The Ancestor Spirits encourage polygamy for the aristocracy. The high priesthood of the Ancestor Spirits is hereditary by agnatic primogeniture. The current high priest is named Hau, called the Magnificent. The Ancestor Spirits live on the Celestial Plane of Light, the Deathly Plane of Shadow, and on the Material Plane. Clerics of the ancestor spirits may be of any alignment, and may choose from the Air, Balance, Chaos, Community, Death, Destiny, Earth, Evil, Family, Fire, Good, Law, Life, Meditation, Moon, Mysticism, Nobility, Planning, Protection, Repose, Sloth, Sun, Tyranny, and Water domains. Their favored weapon is the naginata (glaive). Clerics of the Ancestor Spirits usually wear robes of white and gray. Their holy symbol usually takes the form of plaques inscribed with the names of ancestors, or of small figurines of particularly revered ancestors. Followers of the ancestor spirits are frequently shugenjas (Complete Divine), spirit shamans (Complete Divine), or wu jens (Complete Arcane). Historical High Priests of the Ancestor Spirits *222-188ai - Zhingodzo "the Uniter" - the first to codify and unify worship of the Ancestor Spirits *188-186ai - Pudtingjuoy "the Glorious" *186-184ai - C-Ouy *184-175ai - Z-Oas-O *175-166ai - Jeoy I "the Scholar" *166-163ai - Zheay Pee "the Clueless" *163-162ai - C-Aipang "the Silent" *162-159ai - H-Uy "the Tall" *159-152ai - Viujankzio "the Cruel" *152-118ai - C-Ouynuefi "the Impaler" *118-95ai - Xhoeshuuynii "the Rash" *95-61ai - Soy Zaoy "the Wicked" - abdicated due to scandal *61-40ai - Rauyciep-E *40-37ai - L-Ey "the Crusader" *37-35ai - Xiangleuyceu "the Unready" *35-33ai - Bongmaey "the Black" *33-32ai - Riikuuay "the Brave" *32-12ai - Tioy "the Accursed" *12ai-3ii - T-Inoishoiy "the Liberator" - Inundation begins *3-7ii - Qexoeshu "the Timid" - abdicated due to threats on his life *7-9ii - Chuoy B-A "the Fearless" *9-13ii - Jeoy II "the Rude" *13-14ii - Chiuy "the Bald" *14-16ii - Miay-A "the Merry" *16-18ii - Shiy "the Shadow" *18ii-8pi - Kao "the Strong" - Inundation complete *8-23pi - Tuiyjaeceey "the Fat" *23-54pi - Iing Tiiy *54-65pi - Ruaydeiyzuey "the Bewitched" *65-73pi - Coitoayh-Ey "the Dragon" *73-100pi - Nauyxhodoa *100-112pi - Banytaiy "the Mad" *112-114pi - Xuayban "the Crusader" *114-136pi - Rouy "the Handsome" *136-144pi - Wouymiideuy *144-162pi - Zh-Axoayray "the Bastard" *162pi - Boobyuynouy - murdered while negotiating peace between warring clans *162-166pi - Qoemuuypoay *166-174pi - Shuay "the Confessor" *174-187pi - U W-N *187-221pi - Chingweypep "the Great" *221-223pi - Zoyjiiy "the Hammer" *223-231pi - Ceeyc-Engzuny "the Sword of the Spirits" - led fundamentalist revival of religion *231-269pi - Looybeey "the Hunter" *269-283pi - Hayy "the Saintly" - assassinated by (it is suspected) followers of his successor *283-303pi - Zhingteuyiu *303pi - Laiynoimuo "the Cruel" *303-305pi - Neoytsangsauy "the Blessed" *305-317pi - Veuyuoy "Devil's-Bane" *317-320pi - Yong *320-336pi - Luxeoqaey "the Able" *336-354pi - Diiynoo "the Spider" *354-366pi - Vuxuiduu "the Fearless" *366-369pi - Shieyroi "the Glorious" *369-404pi - Huymieqiiy "the Bewitched" *404-437pi - Bea "the Crusader" - assassinated by heretics *437-454pi - Tsangbong "the Great" *454-485pi - Theylaapee "the Avenger" *485-492pi - Koyyfae "the Lucky" *492pi-2pd - Chengneoy "the Rash" - Subsidence begins *2-5pd - Qaiyx-I "the Old" *5-15pd - Vair-Ws-Oa "the Bastard" *15pd - Loox-Ua "the Pilgrim" *15pd-present - Hau "the Magnificent" Category:Religion